


Miss Pond

by Shiekah17



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, College student], Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, OC loves to sing, Swear Words, author's 2nd fans fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiekah17/pseuds/Shiekah17
Summary: Basically an AU where my OC, Emily finds all of the notes in Slender forest, and becomes Slenderman’s mated pair.Then her adventures in the pasta mansion and eventually some smut.This is the fanfiction that I’ve gotten the balls to actually write, like oof guys, this took guts. Usually I just imagine these scenarios, and it all goes playing in my mind when I listen to music, so that’s fun.Well, now is my crappy attempt at writing fanfiction.
Relationships: Creepypasta friendships, Slenderman / Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an AU where my OC, Emily finds all of the notes in Slender forest, and becomes Slenderman’s mated pair.  
> Then her adventures in the pasta mansion and eventually some smut.  
> This is the fanfiction that I’ve gotten the balls to actually write, like oof guys, this took guts. Usually I just imagine these scenarios, and it all goes playing in my mind when I listen to music, so that’s fun.  
> Well, now is my crappy attempt at writing fanfiction.

A white glimpse, that’s all she saw. 

Emily’s dreams had been plagued by images of a tall man in the forest-- he was always standing behind trees. Only to be seen in her peripheral vision. All she knew was the overwhelming feeling of dread that chilled her bones. 

She’d run from the pale man, only to find him standing the same distance away. As she ran, she knew she had to do something to live, to survive, but there was nothing to be done. 

On and on she would run, trying to escape. Running until her legs became jelly, and her heart felt like it would explode. 

Each corner she took, he was always standing right there. Eventually she would reach a little building. The inside was white, with tile everywhere-- perhaps a bathroom? And each time she made it to the inside, she’d wake up, sweating profusely. 

The dreams were vivid, and soon they became nightly terrors. 

The weeks had passed with the non-stop nightmares. Using her psychology skills, Emily was sure the nightmares stemmed from a childhood experience, when she had gotten lost in the woods for an hour or two. But this, this wasn’t her as a little girl... This was her as an adult. 

Emily knew what to do: she’d have to face her fear. It might help get rid of the nightmares, and she could really use a good rest. 

Afterall, her grades sure looked like it. The past few assignments she had turned in to her professor, were complete shit. Emily knew she could do better. But with the lack of sleep and paranoia increasing, she hadn’t been able to concentrate properly. 

Twisting her dark hair with her fingers, Emily had made up her mind. 

Tomorrow would be the day. The day she would face her fears of the forest. That way, the nightmares would no longer plague her. 

‘After my morning psych exam, I’ll have enough time to walk around the woods before my evening pottery class.’ 

With that decided, Emily plopped right down onto her bed, landing with an “uph.”  
Rolling over onto her stomach, Emily brought out her laptop. She flipped it open to watch Ratatouille on Disney plus-- she found that watching Disney movies before bed seemed to hold off the nightmares until the late hours of the night. 

Not even halfway through the movie, Emily fell asleep. She had a near dreamless sleep until it started up again. 

This time, Emily had tripped running, and watched as her legs refused to stand. He was there. He was right on her tail, behind her. Emily refused to turn around, feeling the hair stand up on her neck-- right as she heard a twig snap... she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came, with no surprise. As Emily walked to the bathroom, she stopped to look in the mirror. Deep circles lay under her eyes-- they were darker today she realized. ‘How fitting, I look like the crypt keeper.’ 

Emily then giggled, thinking of how ridiculous she looked. ‘No wonder she could never land a partner.’ With her long dark hair, pale skin with freckles, and those circles under her eyes-- she looked like a hag. ‘It wasn’t all that bad, she liked how she looked. Well, at least everything except the circles.’ 

Taking off her tank top, she turned on the shower, making sure it was scalding hot. She needed to refresh and relax. 

Stepping into the water, she closed her eyes. Feeling the steam open up her pores, she took a deep breath. ‘Being scared of the forest! How foolish,’ she paused. ‘No,’ she thought, ‘It wasn’t the forest, it was what was in it.’ Shaking her head, Emily went to put some conditioner onto her head and massage it through her hair. As she did, Emily began to sing the lyrics that was stuck in her head: 

“... Hit the road Jack.  
And don’t ya come back no more.  
No more, no more, no more no more.  
Hit the road Jack, don’t ya come back no more...”

As she hummed the rest of ‘Hit the road Jack,’ Emily began to feel giddy and refreshed.  
Finally satisfied with her state of cleanliness, Emily stopped the water and stepped out, grabbed her towel. Her skin was pink and soft. Emily began to part her curly hair and brush it out into two braids: Wednesday Addams style. 

After she was done, she reached into the bowl on the sink, it was full of bobby pins. Grabbing three and placing them in her mouth, Emily began to pin up her braids, milkmaid style-- she really liked the look, it was unique. 

Content with her hair, she walked straight into her wardrobe. The black leggings she wore, was a statement. Emily never considered herself goth, she just liked black colors and the macabre. Pulling a black ouija hoodie over her head, she shook it on. Careful to not disrupt her hair. Although Emily never really cares if her curly hair was messy. 

The sound of ‘quacking’ brought back Emily from her thoughts. It was the alarm on her iphone. Switching it off, she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. Pausing to think, Emily then decided to take her umbrella. She headed out of her apartment, to her kia soul that was parked by the dumpster. 

Driving was never Emily’s favorite activity. It was tiring being so vigilant on the road. Especially when it rains. People are idiots in the rain. As she drove past the park that overlooked the woods, she felt her heartbeat increasing. ‘Today was the day it would stop. The nightmare fuel would be extinguished. That, she was sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The version of "Hit the Road Jack," that Emily is singing, is the 'voice' audition from Melanie Martinez. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/GlaYxBKcyWo


	3. Chapter 3

The minutes seemed to pass slowly during her psych exam. It was as if time itself were mocking her... Emily gnawed on her pen, trying to remember who came up with ‘Dialectical Behavioral Therapy?’ Hmm.. Marsha Linehan? Emily decided she’d write the essay on Marsha’s work. 

As she finished writing, Emily looked at the clock. ‘10:48.’ It was nearly time for the class to wrap up. So she took to revising her essay, checking for grammar mistakes and run-on sentences. Finally satisfied, Emily stood up and handed her test and essay papers to her professor. The grey haired man was sassy and an ass, but he graded fairly-- Emily liked him for that. 

Stretching her limbs, Emily began to walk through the hallway, headed towards her car. Passing by a few preppy girls and they’re jock boyfriends. That crew still acted as if they were still high school. The drama and bullying that surrounded them was exhausting. And an off-beat girl like Emily was usually the target. Emily picked up her pace. 

‘If I could only make it to my car without being noticed...’ 

Somehow, she reached the doors without confrontation. Emily then stepped out into the rain-- She had left her umbrella in the car, but that wasn’t a worry. Emily loved the rain. She raised her hands over her head and twirled, dancing to the kia. Her joy was soon snuffed out by the reminder of what she had to do today. 

‘The forest…’ 

Emily sucked in some air, trying to remain calm while she drove to the park. The raindrops rhythmically fell upon her window shield. At the speed she was going, they flew across and over her head. It was peaceful. Lulling her into a false sense of security. 

‘It’ll all be okay.’ 

On the right, was the park. A pair of swings sat off to the side, closest to the forest. The playset in the middle was decked out to look like a treehouse, complete with a tire swing and slide. There was also an awning that had a few tables under it. It was small and simplistic, just like their little town.   
Emily pulled into a parking space, grabbed her umbrella and hopped out into the rain.   
Passing the swings, Emily’s heart twitched. The memories of her as a lost child were resurfacing… The dark forest was already closing in, and she hadn’t even stepped into them yet. Emily inhaled sharply, smelling the rain in the air. Trying to use the grounding skills she had learned. 

‘No, no, no. It’s okay. You’re okay.’

“Petrichor,” Emily whispered, eyes closed, “The smell of dust after rain.” 

Scent brought her back to the moment. By now she was a few feet from the woods. Using scent as her coping skill, Emily inhaled again. She could smell the wet moss of the forest. Taking a deep breath, Emily bolted into the woods. 

‘Hell, if I have to do this, might as well do it right!’ 

As Emily entered the dark forest, she wondered what the butterflies in her stomach were pointing to. 

‘Was it the forest?’ 

After all, it was ominous and enormous. Yet, something deep inside her,that something, was telling Emily to walk deeper into the forest. Ignoring common sense telling her she could get lost in there, she ventured forth. 

After a few yards, Emily turned her head-- the darkness seemed to be spreading, erupting, all around her, and she could no longer see the path she had been on before. 

It was now or never.


	4. Chapter 4

Thankfully, due to the trees, the wind and rain didn’t fall so heavily onto Emily-- it made it less terrifying to walk. Lifting her iphone’s flashlight up, she started to walk forward. Under the trees, it was actually quite beautiful. Had it not been Emily’s fear, she would’ve loved to walk through it during the fall-- seeing all the colors. Except this wasn’t autumn, and there would be no pretty colors, on the trees nor on the ground. It was just green. A sea of green. 

Emily gripped her cellphone tighter, watching the light bounce with her shaking footsteps. There was fear gnawing in the back of her mind was the thoughts of meeting something IN the woods. Something with her, something tall and pale… 

“You’re okay. Just breathe. It’s okay, you are fine. It’s just a forest. There’s nothing to fear.” Emily took some deep breaths and opened her eyes. Green. No white. Just green. 

The darkness of the woods seemed to have spread, her flashlight illuminating less and less. Trudging through the mud and trying not to trip over sticks and roots, Emily found it was actually a nice walk. She had finally made it to a clearing, it had flowers and bushes growing in it-- must be in the middle by now. It reminded her of the meadow in “Twilight,” the one where Bella and Edward always went to… yeah, a dark version of that. 

‘Beautiful.’ 

Stepping out of the treeline, Emily's hair and body were soaking wet. She lifted her hands up and giggled. She had MADE IT. The clearing was a sign, it was a safe place. She was facing her fears and was going to celebrate in this field. Emily started to dance in the rain. She was dancing to a song only she could hear. 

After getting dizzy, from twirling Emily fell to her knees, crushing some flowers underneath her. Trying to get a sense of stability, she took some deep breaths, hoping it would settle the spinning in her head. 

The sky had grown darker, and there was a loud CRACK of thunder, startling Emily out of her tranquil state. 

‘I should head back… but where was back?’ 

While spinning, Emily had lost track of where she came from, and realizing that she was lost, Emily began to panic.

Leaping to her feet, Emily tried to retrace her steps, she saw the patterns of where she danced in the grass, but she couldn’t find where she had entered the meadow. As panic set in, Emily started to take in her surroundings. There was an oak tree to the north side of the field and one to the south… but which way did she come in? 

Fingering through the front pocket of her hoodie, Emiky found a penny. “Okay, heads we go north. Tails, we go south,” she whispered to herself. Emily flipped the coin, watching it spin in the air and then it fell into the grass. It had landed on ‘heads,’ so north it was. 

Hurrying towards the oak tree, Emily decided that she should hurry back, after all it was 3:40. Wait… 3:40?!?! She has been out here for 4 hours? That didn’t seem right. Had she really been in the woods that long? 

As she made it past the oak tree, a glimpse of manilla paper peeked into her vision. Turning, Emily stodd face to face with writing that said, “Help me.” 

Not knowing why, but Emily felt the need to rip it down and carry the page with her. So she did just that, crumpling it into her hoodie, and she continued walking forward. 

Things started to become strange… Emily’s hair stood on end and she started to shake. She kept feeling as if something was watching her. 

‘Shh. It’s okay. It’s just the rain and thunder. You’re doing a great job being here. No more nightmares. You’re safe. You’re going to go to the car and finish your sculpture in ceramics.’ 

She was calming herself down with deep breaths and happy thoughts, and was almost forgetting the fear. That was until she found a second manilla page. It was the same drawing of the man, but written on it was “It follows.” 

Thoroughly creeped out, Emily realized this was some nightmare fuel shit. Whoever made these drawings were awful people-- why would they make such awful things to scare people?! 

As she looked, her hairs stood up again, and she heard static ringing in her ears. An unearthly static, one that made her vision blank for a few seconds. 

‘Nope. I’m out. Fuck it. No no no.’ 

Emily screamed and bolted, feeling the static disappear as she ran. She made a left turn at another oak, and felt branches swipe her face-- it didn’t matter, she needed to get out NOW. As Emily ran, more branches slapped her arms and face, cutting into her soft flesh. She could feel the sting of each wound open and felt the warmth of blood drip down her cheek. 

Walking further into the forest, she came across two other notes that she picked up. One was a drawing of a man in the woods, and the other said, “Always watches, no eyes.” This was exactly like the being in her nightmares. The tall faceless man… 

‘Was she dreaming, was this another one of her nightmares?’ 

Emily pinched herself hard in the arm, leaving a dark red mark. 

‘Wake up.’ 

Nothing happened. 

‘Wake up!’ 

Still nothing… 

The static infiltrated her ears once again, it seemed louder and for some reason closer this time. She opened her eyes and out of the corner of her left one, she saw a white glimpse… 

‘No, no, no, no, no…’

Breathing erratically, Emily broke into a run, she knew she was being chased, she knew it. This was just like her nightmares. Although, in her dreams, there weren’t notes spread across the forest… 

Up ahead was a creek, and on the other side, another note. Sprinting now, Emily jumped into the creek, frantically splashing around. Trying to hurry over to the other side. If she grabbed the note, then she’ll be safer. Something deep down told her. 

Scrawled onto this note, was the words “Can’t run.” 

‘Fuck.’ 

Again, a white glimpse moved from the corner of her eye. Yet when she turned it was gone, Emily started to lose her shit right then and there. 

“This isn’t funny,” she called out to the rain, “Stop it!” She screamed, pulling at her hair. The static began to flare up again, this time louder, she felt like she was being watched… 

No, stalked. 

Emily felt the woods surround her, it became darker and closer. Thunder struck again, causing her to jump. Fear and adrenaline took over Emily’s body. Sprinting, she made it further into the forest, and found another note, this time on a rock. This was a drawing of a faceless man in the woods again, except the word “no,” was written all over the page. The static rang throughout her ears again. 

‘RUN’ 

Her instinct kicked in and as she ran, she heard twigs snapping behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw IT. The white faceless man from her dreams. 

‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.’ 

Chased. She was being chased. No matter how far she ran, he was always a few feet behind her. To her right she saw another tree with a manilla note attached. Emily slipped on the mud trying to reach the tree. Twisting her ankle, she didn’t stop to look behind her, she knew it was there. She didn’t even have to look down to know it was hurt. Dragging her body off the ground she tore the note off and ran off into the distance. 

Her running speed was greatly shortened by her limp. Yet, up in the distance, a white building-- just like the one in her nightmares. Running to the tiled building she had seen in her dreams, Emily used her fear and adrenaline to push herself further and faster into the building. She leapt over the door that was laying on the ground and hurried inside. On the fall wall, she saw it-- an 8th note. 

Ripping it off the wall, Emily screamed as static burst through her ears, her vision fading again. When it came back, she was looking at the tall man as he stood in the entryway. In less than a second, he was within inches of her scratched face. 

The faceless being just stared, slowly creeping closer and closer to her. Emily felt fear, as the lower part of his smooth face ripped open-- exposing dozens of his pointed black teeth. She was instantly aware of what had happened to his previous victims. As he brought his head towards her, his putrid breath invaded the air. 

“What are you?” She whispered, backing up against the tiled wall. She held all 8 notes pages forward, as if they would protect her frail form. Emily was painfully aware that this would probably be her last moments before she died. 

She started hyperventilating and slid down the wall, scrunching the notes into her palms. Tears streamed down her face, making her all red and blotchy, snot dripping from her nose.

‘This was it.’ 

She looked up as the figure reached over to her, it’s long pale fingers stretching out towards her body. It growled through those monstrous teeth. And in fear, Emily felt the world drift away as she lost consciousness, slamming her forehead against the grimey tiled floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the hard chapter so far, I had the ending all written up. Just had to get the beginning going. I'm sorry these chapters are so short, I'm new to writing. So it may be short, but I'm proud of myself. I wrote chapter 5 before I wrote chapter 4... I tend to write what I feel and piece together what I can.


	5. Chapter 5

As Emily slowly opened her eyes, she realized that she had been laying on a couch-- not just a couch, but a nice couch. She tried to lift herself up, but a throbbing pain wooshed to her head. She raised her hand to her forehead, and felt something sticky. Pulling her hand away, she saw it was covered in blood-- it had coagulated, but it was still there. Her ankle was twisted and sore, it had swelled a bunch too. 

Disgusted and frightened, Emily lifted her gaze to scour the room. It looked to be a personal library of sorts. The walls were covered in bookshelves upon bookshelves. There was a desk, some nice chairs, an antique lamp, and a massive globe in the room. As she looked around, she spotted the door on the wall behind her. Groggily getting to her feet, Emily limped to the door. She fumbled with the doorknob, only to find that it was locked. 

‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuuck.’ Panic was settling in. She had no idea where she was, why she was here, or if this was even real. Last thing she remembered was smelling the putrid breath of that monster. The only thing on her mind was to escape this place. 

‘Maybe there’s something I can pick the door with-- a pen perhaps?’ 

Rushing over to the desk, Emily threw open the drawers. She rummaged around, moving papers, pencils, and clips, along with all sorts of office material, including a letter opener. 

‘A letter opener!’

Biting her lip, Emily reached for it, she was now armed with the letter opener. Looking down, she realized that all the pages she had collected, although crinkled, lay on top of the desk. 

‘So it was real?!? But where’d that monster go? Why am I alive?’ 

The door squeaked open, and there stood the monster. The tall man, the creature without a face.

‘If I can get out the door, I can leave this dreadful place… Although, the prospect of dying was costly, Emily decided a quick death was worth a shot.’ 

Facing her enemy and making a decision, Valerie charges head on towards him with the letter opener. The thing she had counted on was surprise-- the element of surprise. What she had not calculated, however was the tendrils… 

The faceless man had released tendrils from his back, four of them in fact. As she charged forth, he had unleashed them onto her. One grabbed her right arm, which held the letter opener and proceeded to throw her against the wall. The others were waving menacingly in the air behind him. 

‘What in the actual fuck?’ 

“Ummph.” Emily grunted, hitting her head. She had dropped the letter opener-- it slid across the floor towards the faceless monster. Rubbing the back of her head where a lump was now forming, she looked up at the being. 

“Come now,” his deep voice spoke, “Did you actually think you stood a chance against me?” 

Her eyes glossed over, fear and anger filled her. “Get it over with!” She yelled at him. “Kill me,” With tears streaming down her face, Emily closed her eyes, thinking about the smell of petrichor, it would be a simple last memory. 

Moments passed. She felt nothing. No pain, just nothing. 

She could feel her heart rapidly beating. She could hear her rasping breaths… 

‘Why would he drag it on?’

Opening her eyes, Emily realized that the pale man had squatted down. He was a foot away. Even though he was squatting, he still towered over Emily. He reached out his hand and touched Emily’s face-- lifting her chin up so he could see her eyes. Frightened, Emily tried to scoot herself further into the wall. The creature had no features, yet it felt as if he was staring straight into her very being… Perhaps he was. 

“Miss Pond, isn’t it?” 

Shocked at how this creature knew her name, she slowly nodded her head. Eyes trained on to his face-- waiting for it to rip open again… Waiting for those sharp black teeth to rip into her throat. 

“Y-y-yes,” she stuttered. 

“Hmm, yes. I thought so,” he replied. Standing up he slowly strolled over to the disheveled desk. He gestures to the crumpled notes. 

“You see here, Miss Pond. You’ve completed the impossible. By collecting all 8 pages, you’ve signed a contract of possession for me.” 

‘A contract? What in the HELL was he talking about.’ 

“Because of you, my options are now limited, more than limited. They’ve been reduced to one,” He menacingly spat out. “Finding all my notes without dying is unknown. However, the contract you signed has now bound you to me. And I to you.” 

“Now then, since you’ve calmed down. We have a predicament. A rather unfortunate one too” He growled. “This is all YOUR fault.” 

Emily started to get irritated, “Hold up. Mister,” she pointed at his chest. “You chased me,” she huffed, “How is this my fault?” Slenderman glared at her, his featureless face scrunched up. 

“You weren’t supposed to find the last page. You, you were supposed to die a gruesome death! Now, I have a contract to fulfill with a pitiful human.” 

“Fulfill with a human? Dude, relax. We don’t need a contract, you just need to let me leave peacefully.” 

“I don’t think you understand.” He scoffed, “You’re mine now.” 

‘His?’ 

He cocked his head, “Yes, little one. You’re mine.” 

“Hold on just a second there. You’re saying that you OWN me?!?!” Emily yelled, her tiny fists shaking, “You don’t own me! Where’s this contract? I’ll rip it to pieces.” She was shaking in anger, looking at this thing.

“You know my name,” Emily boldly stated, “By right, you should tell me yours. Or at least what they call you.” 

“Slenderman.”

"Okay 'Slenderman,' rip up the contract." 

"I cannot," he simply stated, "After all, it was you who signed it," he said pointing to the notes on the table. 

Emily stopped talking and studied him. This ‘Slenderman.’ The one who had chased and tried to kill her… He was very tall, maybe 8 feet. Besides being faceless, he was well dressed, from his suit and tie, to his shiny pointed shoes. His manner of speaking was also authoritative and straight to the point, yet he spoke in a way that always made you want to ask more questions. Emily was sure he’d make a good business man, if he were human that was.

And he said she was ‘HIS.’ 

In shock with everything going on, Emily started to giggle frantically, tears streaming down her face-- she was gone to this world. She was having a panic attack. Her breathing was rapid and raspy, yet she still laughed. As the tears and snot dripped down her face, she started to shriek. 

It wasn’t too loud, but Slenderman knew the whole manor would be able to hear. And what a laugh that would cause his brothers… oh yes, that would cause laughter. The first and only one of the Slender-brothers to find a mate, and it was a lousy human who couldn’t keep her mouth shut. 

‘Great.’ 

After watching Emily shriek and pull at her hair for a few minutes, he felt the “bond.” He had to take care of this poor girl, no matter how much he didn’t want to…   
Slenderman lifted the poor girl, bringing her up to his chest, rocking and shushing her.  
He felt her wet tears soak his jacket and leak through onto his skin. She had stopped shrieking, but the girl shook and twitched in his arms. Feeling the bond pull him, he nuzzled his face into her neck. It felt so warm and right…

‘Disgusting.’ 

Emily first noticed she was no longer standing, in fact she was being cradled. She was very much aware that there was something warm touching her neck. Moving her head, she looked down and was speechless when she saw Slenderman’s face nuzzled against her.

Emily wiped her snot and tears away onto her sleeve, then proceeded to poke him in the face, right where his nose should be. He looked up into her fearful eyes and answered the question left unasked. 

“I am not going to hurt you little one,” his deep voice echoed through the room. “You are mine.” 

‘Mine. The claim of possession over her body. It was revolting. The loss of her body autonomy was saddening. This monster owned her now... all because she was stupid enough to take a damn walk in the woods.’ 

“So, how do we proceed?” Emily choked out, wiping the rest of the snot from her face. 

“I’ll show you the manor. You live here now.” And with that, Slenderman dropped her back onto her feet and strolled over to the door. “Are you coming?”


End file.
